


Winter Smut

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Bucky, F/M, Forced, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Here is the request: Straight up non con, rough, choking, just bad Bucky all the way. Maybe someone orders him to fuck her or he just snaps, whatever you think would be good.It's a dark one...





	Winter Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty dark. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU.

“Are you sure you don’t need an escort?” The other junior ambassador asked.

“Don’t be silly.” You walked towards the parking garage. “I’m not an important person.”

“Not yet.” He winked at you.

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t stop the grin from coming to your face. With a hand in the air you waved goodbye and headed to your rental car. It was your first overseas trip for the United Nations and your first presentation to the delegates. There was no way it could have gone better. You were on cloud nine. This was your foot in the door and you were exceeding expectations. In no time you would work your way up the ladder. Visions of being voted the youngest President ever danced through your brain. Tonight was a night for celebration. 

Maybe a bottle of champagne from the room service? Or maybe you would live on the wild side and venture out on to the streets of Vienna? You got to your car and paused, having to do a little happy dance. You wiggled your shoulders, getting it out of your system. Nothing could ruin your good mood. You tapped unlock and sat in the driver’s seat. 

Before you could close the door a powerful force rammed into your arm, sending you flying into the passenger’s seat. You screamed as your head hit the floor and legs went up in the air. A gun was in your face and the scream stopped. You heard the car door closing and the engine starting. 

“Say a word and I will kill you.” The man reached down and grabbed your arm, yanking you upright in the seat. 

He kept the gun low, but pointed at your side as he pulled your car out of the parking lot and onto the street. He was dressed from head-to-toe in black combat gear. His dark brown hair was on the longer side and his pale skin accentuated his icy blue eyes. Under other circumstances any woman would have found him attractive.

“What…what..do you want from me?” There was a shake in your voice. You rubbed your arm where he had grabbed you, certain it would leave a bruise. 

“No talking.” He jabbed the gun into your side, making you wince. 

He drove with precision through the streets. You debated on pounding on the window for help, but feared the gun firing. How the hell could this happen? You were a low level U.N. employee, nobody important. 

“Please. I have family, people who care about me.” You needed this man to see you as human. “I work for the U.N., I’m a peaceful person.”

“I know.” He whipped the wheel and you left the main road. “Now shut up.”

This was your first time in Italy, but you knew enough to figure out that you were leaving the city. Panic started to rise. How would anyone find you if you were isolated. Even though the car was speeding you went for the door handle and started to open it ready to throw yourself onto the road.

Your assailant was too quick. He dropped the gun, reached over you and pulled the door shut. You went to scream but a hand made contact with the side of your head, pounding it into the window. The last thing you heard was the glass cracking before you blacked out.  
~~~   
The dull ache in your head woke you up. You let out a groan and moved your stiff arm. You realized it wouldn’t move and panic flooded your body. The rush of adrenaline made your eyes opo open. This was not your hotel room. You were in some sort of jail cell, bars surrounding you on all four sides. There was a light hanging in the center, but the rest of the building was dark, making it impossible to see what was beyond the bars. Your hands were bound together behind your back and your ankles were also tied to each other. You were on a small cot with a rough grey blanket and pillow. The only other thing in the jail was a tray table too high up for you to see if anything rested on it. 

You shouted, but all that came back was a muffled scream. Your tongue jutted out, but a piece of fabric was tied tight between your lips, making all your noises distorted. You moved your feet off the bed and used your elbow to push your body upwards. You sat up on the cot now and tried to scream at the top of your lungs. 

You thrashed your feet and wrists, trying to pull against the bindings, but they didn’t slip at all. What the hell was happening? You thought back to the man who stole your car and you. What could he possibly want. 

“Are you finished?” His voice was anything but playful. 

You snapped your head towards him. He pulled open a door made completely of bars and walked towards you. He wore black pants and a black tank, you saw one of his arms was very muscular, but the other was made of metal. A louder scream tried to break through as he neared you. He lifted his normal arm and SMACK! He backhanded you across the cheek. You fell down on the cot as the pain exploded and your eyes started to water. 

“Stay quiet and I won’t have to hit you again.” He sat down next to you. 

An arm snaked around you and pulled you into his lap. You bit back the sob and scream you wanted to let out, having more fear of the pain. He held you close to him while his other hand wrapped around, he spread your thighs so each was dangling off of his legs. Then he spread his knees, making you spread your legs with him. 

His hand came down between your legs and cupped your pussy. You immediately started to struggle again, trying to buck his hand away and shut your legs. His grip around your waist only increased. 

“ENOUGH!” His voice echoed across the building. 

You whimpered and froze, tears coming to your eyes. 

“Now this is going to happen one of two ways.” His fingers started moving, your panties were in the way, but he still found your clit and started to rub the nub. “You can be a good girl and maybe take some pleasure out of this.”

Your heart skipped a beat. He was some sort of sex trafficker. You went to close your legs.

“Or keep behaving like a bad girl and take in only the pain.” His fingers moved away and he fisted your underwear, yanking it upwards giving you a painful wedge against your crotch. 

You let out a whimper and felt like tears of pain rather than fear would fall. He released his grip and his finger went back to your clit.

“Good girl?” He started to lightly rub. Then it went away and the wedge came back. “Or bad? It makes no difference to me.”

He went through the motions a few more times and you started to nod your head, wanting him to stop pulling at your panties, certain he was going to yank so hard they will rip off. Both of his hands disappeared, the fabric around your mouth was untied and he shoved you off of his lap and on to your side. 

“Why?” With tear stained eyes you looked up at him as he went to the tray. “Why are you doing this?”

“Does it matter?” His back was to you. 

You looked at the door he had came through. It was shut, no doubt locked. The only way out would be to get the key from him. 

“I don’t understand.” You weren’t sure if you were talking to him or yourself. 

“Maybe I want to? Maybe someone ordered me.” He turned back towards you with a knife in his hand. “Stop talking or I’ll gag you again.”

You moved away from him as he neared you, the fear of the knife running over your skin or stabbing you. Anger flashed in his eyes. He grabbed you by the arm and brought the knife to your shirt. In one quick motion it was shredded. The blade ran down the length of each sleeve and he pulled the garment off of you. Next he grabbed the hem of your skirt and did the same, leaving you in only your bra and underwear. 

He grabbed a strap of the bra and you jerked away.

“No!” You would not let this man strip you.

WHAM! His hand slapped you across the face again, before you could fall back he grabbed your shoulder and slid the knife under the strap. You didn’t try and fight as he did the other side and your bra fell away, exposing you to him with your hands still tied behind your back.

You let out a cry as the knife went to your hip and sliced away your panties. The cold air suddenly noticeable next to the sting in your face. His hand moved to your back and pushed you forward over his lap. 

He moved himself so your ass was in the air, with your head almost touching the floor. 

SLAP! His hand made contact with your ass and you yelped. SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! You let out a howl as the burning spread through your cheek. 

“I warned you once.” WHAM! SPANK! “You’re the one making this difficult.”

SPANK! SLAP! 

“STOP!” You let out a cry. “PLEASE STOP!”

Your ass was on fire, tears were running down your forehead. You tried to arch your back, but he just pushed you down again.

SPANK! WHAM! SLAP!

“IT HURTS!” Another sob broke free.

“Good.” SPANK! SLAP! “It’s supposed to.”

You let your body go limp and tried to imagine you were somewhere else, that this was not happening to you.

SMACK! SLAP! Your shoulders started to shake with sobs. 

“I’ll be good. I’ll be good. I promise.” You were struggling for breaths. 

“You misunderstand.” SPANK! SLAP! “I do not care if you are good or bad. It makes no difference to me.”

His arm that was on the small of your back disappeared and you felt some relief. The spanking was over, your poor bruised rear would get a break. 

SPANK! You let out an unhuman noise as intense pain radiated through your butt. He didn’t stop, he only switched hands. SLAP! WHAM! It was the metal one now. You gulped for air as the blood rushed to your head.

“STOP!!” You tried to wiggle off his lap.

SPANK! SLAP! WHACK!

The sting and burn was too much, you didn’t think you would be able to sit every again. Another sob came forward.

SMACK! You couldn’t believe there was a piece of your skin that wasn’t bruised. The heat was radiating off of your body and you just wanted it to stop. 

His hand gripped the ropes around your wrist and in one move he flipped you off his lap and onto your knees between his legs. He placed one hand on the back of your neck and you looked up at him. There was no smile on his face, but you could see the joy in his eyes, as if he were trying to hide it, but a little bit couldn’t help but sneak through. 

“If you bite me I will slice your throat and fuck you through the cut.” His threat made you whimper. 

He pushed your head forward and you looked straight ahead. His cock was out, you tried to lick your lips, but he did not give you much time as he forced your mouth over it. You tried to relax your jaw, but he kept pulling you forward. You started to gag, he was so thick and long you didn’t think it would go all the way in.

He applied more pressure and you gulped for air as he hit the back of your throat. This was how you were going to die, choking on a strange man’s cock. 

“That’s it.” He pushed your head. “Almost there.”

Your gag reflex kicked in and your stomach struggled to expel him while you tried to suck air through your nose and not close your mouth all at the same time. The burn in your throat and stretch of your muscles was almost as painful as the burning in your ass. 

He squeezed the back of your neck and pulled your mouth back. You took in deep breaths, your lungs on fire as the greedily sucked in the air. You fought not to cough, scared it would result in your teeth grazing him. He pulled almost all the way out, but then forced your head forward again. You whimpered as more of him slid into your mouth.

“Keep making that noise.” He pulled you forward with a quick motion and again his dick was down your throat. “It makes your mouth that much better.”

The burn and light headiness returned as you desperately needed air. He brought his other hand to the side of your head so he gripped your head like a basketball. He pushed you back and you took another breath through your nose before he pulled you back down. The pain in your lungs and throat now was just as bad as your ass.

“This is the only time you should have your mouth open.” He pushed you back again and pulled you forward. “This is the only thing those lips are good for.”

Was this some sort of message? Keep your mouth shut? You didn’t understand and glanced up at him with pleading eyes. 

“This is how you should look, tears running down your cheeks, mouth filled with cock.” He glared at you. 

The grip on your hair increased and he started to pull your strands, but his pace picked up too. Your head was bobbing up and down, trying to breath when you could, constantly gulping for air as he fucked your face. 

“If you don’t start using that tongue I will cut it off.” There was an increased pace to his normally calm voice.

You tried to lap, but he was so big you had little movement. Drool was dripping down your chin and you wished you had use of your arms to brace yourself. He was bobbing your head quicker, still pulling almost all the way out and back down, the tip of his cock ramming into the back of your throat in the process. 

Finally, he pulled you forward all the way and held still. You felt his shoot inside you, his cum going straight into your belly. You were sucking air as hard as you could through your nose, little black spots started to crowd your vision. You were certain consciousness was slipping away. 

Then the hands in your hair were gone and you were shoved off, landing unceremoniously on your side on the concrete floor. You coughed and took in deep breaths, your chest heaving as your vision began to clear. 

The man got up from the cot and put his dick back in his pants. At least he came. You would get a break. Your breathing started to switch from frantic to big deep inhales. While your throat was raw and your jaw ached the pain started to dissipate and you noticed the pain in your ass again. 

His hand wrapped around the rope tying your wrists together and he hoisted you in the air. 

“No! Please!” You let out a cry as he dropped you on the bed on your stomach. 

“I would like to keep you ungagged for the next part, but the choice is yours.” He grabbed your legs and slid them underneath you. 

Your head rested on the side of your face while you were tucked into a ball, your bruised ass on display. You could only see the cell bars and black expanse beyond. You wanted to turn to see what he was doing, but couldn’t take any more abuse. 

You bit your lip and shut your eyes, certain this was all a bad dream. The bed behind you dipped, you couldn’t hold back the cry, knowing he was kneeling behind you. The sound of a bottle snapping open filled the room and your ears were at attention. You lifted your face to see him holding a bottle of lube and squirting some out onto his finger. 

“No! Please! I’ve never done that before.” You weren’t a prude, but anal was never something you wanted to experiment with, and certainly not with a strange man who was beating you. 

He paused and looked annoyed, shaking his head. Then he moved his hand to your ass, you winced and let out a sob as he squeezed your abused cheeks. He started to massage and a cooling feeling spread through your hot ass. You whimpered in relief. It wasn’t lube, it was some sort of cream. 

“Thank you.” You couldn’t believe the words came out of your mouth, but you couldn’t hold them in. Even though the pain was his fault you were grateful for the relief. 

His hands disappeared. You felt a sawing at your ankles and the rope was cut. Then the knot at your back was severed. 

“If you try and run I will put you in worse restraints than those.” He tossed the knife and bottle to the far end of the cell. 

You brought your hands down, your shoulders stretching from the uncomfortable position. They were shaking, but you pushed them against the cot, forcing them to stretch and return the blood. One cold hand was on your hip and you felt him line up with your entrance.

“What?!?” There was no way he was ready again. “NO!”

You tried to dive forward on the bed, but his other hand gripped your hip and he pulled you backwards, impaling you on his erection. 

“What did I saw about running?” He dug his fingers into your hips and started to fuck you at a furious pace.

You weren’t prepared and his massive cock stretched your pussy. You moaned as your body struggled to relax and accommodate him. 

“That’s why I didn’t want the gag.” A cool finger reached underneath you and found your clit. 

He started rubbing in circles and you brought a hand up, trying to push his away as he rocked inside your body. The cool tingling in your ass started to fade. You almost didn’t notice it, but then it started to grow hotter. 

“OW!” You struggled to get away as the flames on your ass grew and your body adjusted to his girth. 

“You didn’t notice how wet you are?” There was a mocking tone in his voice. “How I was able to slide right inside your hungry needy cunt?”

“No!” You let out a protest. “What did you do to me?” 

You let out a sob as the pain in your rear returned threefold. That wasn’t a healing cream at all. How could you think to thank him? 

“Lie to yourself all you want.” His finger worked faster and he pushed down harder. “You loved being spanked and forced to suck my cock. You almost creamed yourself didn’t you? You dirty bad girl.”

“I did not!” You struggled to push his hand away, but he was too strong. “OH GOD!”

You didn’t know what was happening. This wasn’t possible. He rammed in and out of you at a speed you weren’t used to, his finger flicking and rubbing at the right intervals. You wanted to fight it off, but your body was getting tight. Tighter than you wanted. 

His free hand grabbed your breast and he started to pinch your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. You almost fell forward and needed to bring your hand back down to the mattress to hold yourself upright. 

“You’re bucking against me right now.” He pinched your nipple hard and you squeaked. “Let out a moan for me and I will let you cum.”

“No.” You fisted the sheets, you would not cum for this monster. 

He just chuckled and kept on moving in and out of you, rubbing and pinching. 

“Admit it. You fucking love this.” His hips rammed into your abused ass. “You love being used for the one thing you’re good at.” 

“I don’t!” You started to pant. The tightness getting harder and harder to ignore. 

Your body was in control now though and your pussy clamped down on his cock as your let out a giant moan. The pain in your rear, chest, throat, everywhere did not mean a thing. All that mattered was the orgasm that went through you. You had never came so hard in your life. 

He pushed you forward, his cock falling out and your thigh was coated in juices. He turned you on to your back and fisted himself, realining with your pussy. In a second he was back inside of you to the hilt. You felt so full, and the aftershocks of the orgasm were working through you. 

He brought one of his hands to your neck and squeezed. The black dots from your orgasm were soon replaced with black dots from loss of air. You brought your hands to his wrist and tried to pull it away. He looked down at you with an evil smile as he fucked you at a furious pace again. Your tits bouncing up and down, your ass rubbing against the scratched sheets. 

“Remember your place.” He squeezed harder.

You were certain he was going to strangle you to death. You were on the cusp of passing out when he gave one final hard thrust and exploded inside of you. His hand left your neck and you coughed while trying to breath at the same time. 

Your assailant pulled out of you and stood up. This time you felt both of your juices running down your leg. He came inside you!

“I’m not on the pill.” Your body was shaking.

“I know.” 

Shame, embarrassment, humiliation coursed through you. How could you have cum for this man? How could your body have responded to what he just did to you? You never thought you could feel this low, until just now when he reminded you of how much control he had over your body. You let out a sob and brought your knees to your chest, hoping to hide in a ball on the bed, unsure you could handle any more of what this soldier had planned for you.


End file.
